darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Music
Opening and Ending Themes In the first season, Darker than Black: The Black Contractor, four theme musics were used in opening and ending sequences. * Howling by Abingdon Boys School (As the first opening) * Kakusei Heroism ~The Hero Without A Name~ by An Cafe (As the second opening) * Tsukiakari by Rie Fu (As the first ending) * Dreams by HIGH And MIGHTY COLOR (As the second ending) In the second season, Dark than Black: Gemini of the Meteor, two theme musics were used in the opening and ending sequences. *Tsukiakari no Michishirube by Stereopony (As the opening) *From Dusk Till Dawn by Abingdon Boys School (''As the ending)'' Soundtracks ''Darker Than Black: The Black Contractor Original Soundtrack The original soundtrack of season one of the hit anime series Darker than Black. Composed by Yoko Kanno in 2007 and contains a total of 20 tracks including the first opening and ending themes performed by Abingdon Boys School and Rie Fu. Other non-instrumental songs were written by Tim Jensen and performed by Mai Yamane (tracks 8, 10) and James Wendt (tracks 14, 19). It peak ranked 57th on Oricon albums chart. #"Go Dark" (3:14) #"HOWLING — TV size ver." (1:29) #"High-Heel Runaway" (3:28) #"Tenderly" (2:19) #"Sid" (2:04) #"Was" (4:08) #"Outside (2:36) #"No One's Home" (2:43) #"Guy" (2:02) #"ScatCat" (2:02) #"Contractor" (3:34) #"Shadow" (2:45) #"Black" (3:38) #"Deadly Work" (3:36) #"Stargazing" (0:45) #"BlueCat" (3:08) #"Moonlight" (1:32) #"Water Forest" (2:11) #"Blend in" (3:14) #"Yin's Piano" (3:11) Darker Than Black: Original Soundtrack 5.1 This soundtrack was released with the Blu-ray edition of Season 1. The soundtrack was composed by Yoko Kanno and contains most songs from the original soundtrack as well as 14 previously unreleased songs used in the anime. The TV-sized OP/ED themes are not included, unlike the original soundtrack. Track List ( * indicates a new track) #"Ignition" (3:15)* #"Lady Stargazer" (2:37)* #"Go Dark" (3:16) #"Highheel Runaway" (3:31) #"Tenderly" (2:22) #"Sid" (2:07) #"Mr. Black" (2:24)* #"Was" (4:11) #"No One's Home" (2:45) #"Contractor" (3:37) #"Black" (3:41) #"Deadly Work" (3:38) #"Stargazing" (0:48) #"BlueCat" (3:10) #"Water Forest" (2:13) #"Night Cruise" (4:16)* #"Black Cat's Den" (2:02)* #"A Drop Of Water" (2:43)* #"EPR" (3:37)* #"Water And Electrical Wire" (2:21)* #"Total Eclipse" (3:23)* #"EPR2" (2:58)* #"Super Black" (2:36)* #"Contact" (2:29)* #"M25-3" (2:42)* #"Parting Regrets" (3:01)* Darker Than Black: Gemini of the Meteor Original Soundtrack The original soundtrack of the anime continued with a season two known as, Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor. This soundtrack was Composed by Yasushi Ishii instead of Yoko Kanno in 2009 and contains a total of 20 tracks including the anime's opening and ending themes performed by Stereopony and Abingdon Boys School; who did the opening theme for the first season the anime. #"Dive into the 9" (3:55) #"Savage Dog Cerberus" (3:43) #"Galaxy Train" (4:37) #"No. 23" (3:46) #"Soul Fusion" (4:01) #"Jesus Cloud" (3:35) #"Karura's Flame ~karuraen~" (3:15) #"Suizen Reika ~komusou~" (3:53) #"Psychic Contact" (3:45) #"Lightning Flash Poem" (2:22) #"Candraprabha's Tears" (3:04) #"Brand New Happiness" (3:57) #"Fire ~cause of a fire" (1:37) #"Laughing Vajra Kumara" (3:59) #"Angular Sphere" (4:17) #"Yahweh's Forest" (3:03) #"Nyogen's Midnight Town" (4:42) #"Serenade of Nirvana" (2:04) #"Moonlight Guidepost ~Opening Edition~" (1:33) #"From Dusk Till Dawn ~Ending Edition~" (1:30) Darker Than Black: Extra Soundtrack'' The original soundtrack to the anime's OVA series known as, Darker Than Black: The Black Contractor Gaiden. This soundtrack was also composed by Yasushi Ishii in 2010 and contains a total of 33 tracks including the anime's ending theme "DARKER THAN BLACK" or "Can You Fly" also performed by Yasushi Ishii. #"Crystal Roses" (2:00) #"Morning Dew" (2:01) #"Light Cooking" (1:57) #"Ark" (1:41) #"Saddle Jam" (1:57) #"Acid Razz" (3:51) #"Deserted Bar" (1:03) #"Detective Funk" (1:13) #"Funny Trial" (1:54) #"Disillusion" (1:59) #"Skull Hazard" (2:05) #"Jewelry Box" (2:00) #"Bad J Trip" (1:45) #"Extreme" (2:46) #"Black Magic Ceremony" (1:46) #"Miserable Hopeless" (1:59) #"Dark Grass" (2:08) #"Jesus Cloud ~Instrumental Version~" (2:07) #"Autumn Leaves Falling" (1:32) #"Hollow Senation" (2:09) #"Belly Shake" (0:51) #"Fortuna" (2:19) #"Baldo Sadou" (2:15) #"Magic" (3:08) #"Electronic Dragon" (2:12) #"Leaf of Csardas" (2:27) #"Sou Love A Dark Dream" (3:00) #"Gemein Shadow" (2:11) #"The National Flower's Mist" (2:20) #"Furusato's Theme" (2:08) #"Movin' Higher" (2:08) #"DARKER THAN BLACK" ~ "Can you fly" (3:59) #"Creating New Land" (3:18) Category:Music